


error: heart not found

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU but I cannot say which universe, M/M, Wishes, one or many more drugged drink(s), past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: He showed his true heartless self, that couldn’t be judged, because he had no control over his behavior, when the biggest judge, the heart, got ripped off his soul.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 14





	error: heart not found

**Author's Note:**

> wishes don't come true, when spoken out loud

“Don’t freak out, but I drugged your drink.” Max looked at him in astonishment, while he made sure to keep his shaking hand still. He held this glass already for too long in his hand, however he wasn’t ready to let go. Daniel gazed along his own body, but didn’t seem to find a reason out of it.

“It always relaxes me.”, Max confessed, even though he hesitated to take a sip. The water in the wishing well glistered in the street lights, as if thousands and thousands of fireflies were captured underneath the surface. Daniel admired Max’s sparkling eyes, as if they were his own. He tried to find something in the other, that he hadn’t had, but he couldn’t find anything.

Daniel was sick of comparing himself to the Dutch. He had never found anything about him, that would challenge him in his reputation, image or appearance. And even though he reminded himself of this truth at least once a day, when he looked into the mirror, he couldn’t stop caring. 

Max was special in his own crazy way.

The way he nipped on his drink, which seemed green in the colored glass. 

The way his hand always pet Daniel’s back, when he seemed concentrated. 

The way his hips couldn’t hold still, when they fucked. 

Max was a mysterium, which had no opportunity to reveal any secrets. It was as if his story just wasn’t ever written down in any book or anything that could hold proof. 

Daniel didn’t have the intention to discover Max soul, never had. 

If anything he wanted to use him for, it was corruption. 

“What is it today?” Max sat down on the wishing well, the plates underneath him cold as ice. He put down his glass on the ground, making sure that it’s not too close. Daniel sighed loudly. He was sick of this behavior. 

“You are more of an use for me, when you are standing and not settling for a deep conversation. I’ve got no time for that.” His words were everything but fitting into the atmosphere right now. It was as if he was throwing shards against the soft aura, which was spreading since they watched the little water bubbles burst open on the surface. The calm splashing of the fountain was an even harsher contrast to Daniel’s tone of voice. 

“I want you to...come on just get going with it.” Daniel furrowed his brows in anger, grabbed Max’s arm and pulled him up. He nearly spilled the drink. 

“But I have to finish it first!” Max complained and pointed to the greenish liquor. His eyes went wide, when he watched Daniel’s view in horror. He slowly began to shake his head. 

“I’m not jugging it down at once. You know the consequen-” 

Suddenly a hand covered his mouth. Max forehead felt hot and small pearls of sweat started to build. The little sip a few moments ago started to work. In a quick period of time his body will be hardened and fully stiff, two minutes later and he would be away. He would fall into a deep hole, way deeper than he could dream of, but it wouldn’t be a dark hole. Instead he would be freed from all his challenges and struggles, all the issues he carried on his shoulders in loneliness and all his heartbreak that he mostly got from Daniel himself. 

The procedure of drugging his drink was the only thing, in which he got his support. 

“You know, that I will no longer do this.” The words overflowed Max’s senses and faster than he could notice what happened, the cold class touched his lips and in no time the glass was emptied. 

“You betrayed me! You know that I’ve never signed up for this! I wanted to go the slower but less damaging way. I-”

“There is no healthy consumption of drugs, Max.” Daniel knew what he did. He never considered going the easy way with Max’s treatment. It was for his best. 

\---

As the sun began to rose behind the little castle on the hill, Max made his first whisper. It seemed like the light was all the energy Max needed, to awake from his comatose condition. Daniel had write that down in his mind. 

Max shifted a while, until he opened his eyes. The other kneeled down in front of the well, where Max was sleeping on the wall. His eyes gleamed as he watched them in awe. 

Daniel was sure, he had erased Max’s memories. 

Deleted all the cozy moments, they’d shared. 

Every tight hug after a never-ending day of longing for each other.

Every kiss they shared, but Daniel never cared about. 

Every rumor that brought them back together after a huge fist-fight. 

Every not so lovable moment, Daniel had to offer him. 

Daniel couldn’t describe the short time, he had with Max. The three months, he let Max into his life, scratching through his skin and muscles and biting his teeth out on the thick steel cage, he built around his heart. He was sure that Max would have never given up to try and bend the bars, so he could just walk in and get comfortable. 

What Max didn’t know, was that there was actually no heart inside. That he would fight for emptiness and more destruction. That there was nothing left, because Daniel lost his heart a long time ago. 

His heart got stolen by another man, but he could never find it again. 

In belief, to be able to save Max, before he discovered the inside of the cage and unlocked every lock, Daniel had made up, he broke his heart. 

He rejected the other in the only possible way for Max to understand. 

Not in words, but hidden in gestures, in expressions and in expectations. 

Daniel didn’t lean in for kisses anymore. 

He didn’t show artificial affection, like he did the whole time. 

He showed his true heartless self, that couldn’t be judged, because he had no control over his behavior, when the biggest judge, the heart, got ripped off his soul. 

Daniel stood up from his knees and reached for Max’s hand. 

“You have one wish free.” He pointed at the wishing well, the water surface, which reflected the streetlights yesterday. In daylight the appearance was not even half as magical as at night. 

Max turned his head around and watched his mirroring self in the water. He tried to touch it, his fingertips slightly breaking the water surface, until he went for Daniel’s. 

“I want you, stranger, to show me what love is.” 


End file.
